


team spirit shenanigans

by dreamerfound



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chores, Gen, Laundry, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, chore wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: There’s a mountain of laundry piled up and no one wants to wash it.Takes place in early season 4.





	team spirit shenanigans

Sara could hear the arguing from all the way over on the other side of the Waverider, where she had been trying to read. She had tried tuning them out, but they'd been getting progressively louder by the minute. She put her book down and slowly made her way towards the commotion, all the while hoping that they'd have somehow worked it out on their own by the time she got there. Sara loved her team but some days they were all a bit too much. She paused outside the doorway just out of sight and listened. 

"This is why we have a chore wheel," Ray said. 

The chore wheel had been Ray’s idea. It had even been a pretty good one. It helped keep things organized. More or less

"As I told you before Mate, I don’t do chores.” Constantine was still having trouble acclimating to whole team dynamic thing.

Zari held up her hands. ”Don't look at me, I did it last week." 

“Burn it." 

Sara rolled her eyes at the sound of Mick's gruff voice. Ugh, she was going to have to step in, wasn’t she? She couldn’t let Mick burn the laundry. Letting him set fires on the Waverider was a very bad idea. For everyone. She schooled her face into her disapproving look and stepped into the room. 

"What’s going on in here people?" Sara crossed her arms and focused on Mick, giving him her best glare. He grunted at her. 

"Constantine does not respect the chore wheel," Ray said. 

Ray sounded really put out by John's unwillingness to play by the rules. Sara glanced down at the mountain of dirty laundry that camouflaged most of the floor and sighed. She really should have taken Ava up on her offer to spend the day at her place. Ava was working, but at least it would have given Sara a bit of a breather. 

"I already told you lot, I don't do chore wheels, movie nights or other team spirit shenanigans." And with that, John sauntered out of the room and didn't look back. 

Awesome. Sara really needed to figure out a way to help John fit in more as a member of the team. This lone wolf thing wasn’t going to fly for long. 

"Burn it," Mick said as he fired up his heat gun. 

Sara could feel her patience wearing thinner by the minute. "Put the gun away Mick, we're not burning the laundry." 

"Why not? The fabricator can make new clothes. Then no one has to do laundry ever again." 

“That’s wasteful,” Ray said.

“I like my clothes” Zari folded her arms and frowned.

Sara sighed. ”Whose turn is it to do the laundry?” 

“It was supposed to be Nate's turn,” Zari said. 

"Nate's still at the Time Bureau." Said Ray, sadly. He'd been having a difficult time with Nate being away. 

Sara looked down at the huge pile of dirty clothes again. “ The laundry needs to get done, I don't care who does it. Just figure it out and get it done." Sara shook her head and then turned and pointed at Mick. "No burning it," Mick grunted and put his heat gun away. 

"Yes Captain," Ray said. 

On that note, Sara decided it was time to make her exit and get back to her book. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ray bend down and begin to transfer the laundry to a couple of large baskets. Sara was walking away when she heard Mick’s voice. "Let me help you with that, haircut."  
It made her smile. Sometimes her team surprised her a little. Even Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #245: Mountain


End file.
